This invention relates generally to adapters and mounting devices for electric lamps. More particularly, this invention relates to an adapter for an electric lamp of the type having two screw terminals that serves to support the lamp and permit them to be used in conjunction with a screw-in or other type lamp socket.
Electric lamp adapters are known. Examples of lamp adapters are adapters that adapt one size screw base to another size screw base, such as, for example, an adapter that adapts a standard screw base to a mogul screw base socket or vice versa. In addition, adapters, or more precisely sockets that adapt a lamp having a base to a pair of screw terminals, are also known. Examples of other electric lamp adapters are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,394,468 and 3,746,906, which illustrate adapters for adapting non-standard lamp bases to bayonet or screw bases, respectively.
While the prior art adapters do provide a way to adapt one type of a lamp base to another, none of the prior art devices provide a way to adapt a lamp of the type having two screw terminals for use with a screw, bayonet or other type of lamp socket.